Etheria
| location = Far west of continental Encantadia (old location) Farthest north of Encantadia (new location) | formgov = Monarchy | position = Destroyed Kingdom | leader = Hara of EtheriaEpisode 151 | currentleader = | formerleader = Avria }} The (in Tagalog: Kaharian ng Etheria) was a monarchy at the far west of Encantadia. This fourth kingdom,In Episode 88, Nunong Imaw mentioned that Etheria is the fifth kingdom. well-known for its mighty military and corruption, was destroyed by the combined forces of Adamya, Hathoria, Lireo and Sapiro. Hera'''In the 2005 series, the plural of Hera is Heran. This is peculiar, however, as Tagalog words do not have special plural forms, and neither do most Enchan words. The term Heran was mentioned by Amarro in Episode 177. is an important word in Etheria, as it referred to the tribes, territories and leaders of Etheria; the meaning could only be gleaned from context. However, Ether was able to restore the kingdom while Encantadia is still being restored from the damages done during the War for the Gems period. It is surrounded by floating rocks. As per the report of Aquil, New Etheria is located at the farthest north of EncantadiaEpisode 152. According to Lira, Etheria looks like an amusement park. The Kingdom of Etheria is finally destroyed once again by Hara Danaya and Sang'gre Alena when Hara Avria was killed by Hagorn. History Growing jealous of the four kingdoms worshiping the deity Emre, the two other deities of Encantadia, Arde and Ether attempted to kill him, but they were overpowered by Emre, who then punished them to assume feral forms. Arde was turned into a dragon and became the guard of the Balaak. Ether was turned into a gargantuan snake to remind her of her treachery. While most of the people of Encantadia feared Ether, there were some who came to respect her, and with her benevolence, these people comprised the fourth kingdom of Encantadia, Etheria. The people of Etheria grew to be the most powerful of the five kingdoms and later aspired to establish superiority over the other races. In retaliation, the four kingdoms of Adamya, Hathoria, Lireo, and Sapiro combined forces, and after the war, Etheria was defeated, reducing the kingdom to rubble, and its citizens to extinction. After the second war, the ruins of old Etheria vanished per Ether's machinations. Unknown to everyone, Ether had relocated to a far, uninhabited area of Encantadia to re-establish her fallen kingdom. She also resurrected her queen and most formidable follower, Avria from death. After Hagorn defeated Avria by using the power of the Golden Hourglass to split Avria's body between the past and the future, Alena and Danaya uses their respective gems to destroy the entire kingdom once again. After its second destruction, the remaining Herans Juvila and Odessa and the surviving Etherian soldiers are joining forces with Hagorn, Andora and Asval. Hagorn made his own camp in the Old Etheria. Geography The largest of the five territories of Encantadia, the kingdom of Etheria was originally located at the far west of the central continent. To its immediate east is the kingdom of Hathoria. The ruins of Etheria later became known as "Old Etheria." However, following Ether's resurrection of Etheria, the deity moved its ruins to an unexplored land at the farthest north far from the four known territories of Adamya, Hathoria, Lireo, and Sapiro. *Puno ng Buhay' '(Tree of Life), guarded by Evades.Episode 80 *'''Etherian Citadel - serves as the primary passageway towards Etheria by anyone who wishes to visit the realm. It is decorated with the various symbols representing Etheria. *'Lagusan/Tawiran ng Nakaraan (Portal of the Past) or Portal of Time' - a portal where people could pass through, when summoned by the power of the Golden Hourglass Hera (tribes) The Kingdom of Etheria is divided into four territories called Hera:Episode 157 *'Hera Sensa' is in the south *'Hera Aega' lay to the southeast of Hera Sensa *'Hera Volo' is in the west *'Hera Andal' is in the north Natural resources Citizenry Main article: Etherian '' Nunong Imaw mentioned that Etheria was composed of four Heras. The four tribes composing old Etheria were: # Hera Andal # Hera Sensa # Hera Aega # Hera Volo Due to the extinction of all Hera Tribes of Etheria, including their citizens, Avria commanded her followers to "persuade" the remaining Encantados in Encantadia to become their citizens of new Etheria. Hera Andora was able to hypnotize all of the Bandidos and enslaved the Nymfas to serve as soldiers and servants of New Etheria. After she has freed all the denizens of Encantadia from her control, she acquires her Etherian soldiers and the two Herans from the past through the Golden Hourglass and the Portal of Time. Appearance The appearance of each Etherian varies depending on their tribe. Fashion The fashion of each Etherian varies depending on their tribe. General abilities Given Etheria was the first established civlization in Encantadia, all known powers came from hereEpisode 164. National emblem The predominant colors of Etheria are violet and black. Culture Unlike the four kingdoms of Encantadia that worship the deity Emre (Hathoria would also worship Arde), the citizens of Etheria worshiped Ether, and in turn, Ether, whose powers remained despite in her snake form, helped the kingdom prosper. Politics Etheria only had one known Hara (queen): Avria. Heran : ''See main article: Heran. Heran (or sometimes''' Hera''') is the title for the Etherian tribe leaders. They are the noble warriors from their respective Etherian tribes who are loyal to their queen. Military Etheria was once the most powerful kingdom in Encantadia. But when it sought to conquer the other kingdoms, they combined against Etheria and destroyed it. New Etheria is currently recruiting Encantados to become their soldiers against the three kingdoms of Encantadia. Their army is commanded by former Mashna of Lireo and Hathoria Amarro, former Mashna of Sapiro Asval, former queen of Lireo LilaSari, and Hera Andora. Its soldiers are composed of captured Bandidos, Barbaros, Hathors, Punjabwes, and Mandirigmas.Episode 156 Nymfas serve as maidservants or damas of the Royal Palace of Etheria. Their initial military are from other tribes which are not under the sovereignty of the four known kingdoms of Encantadia except some Hathors. However Avria has freed them from her control upon acquiring Etherian soldiers from the past. There are armored Etherian soldiers appeared to guard the palace doors of Etheria.Episode 169 Avria uses the combined powers of Air, Earth and Soul Gems and the Golden Hourglass to summon the Etherian soldiers from the past through the Portal of Time in order to enlarge the Etherian army. After Avria's defeat and disappearance, the remaining Etherian soldiers are joining Hagorn's army. All of the Etherian Army are defeated and extinct after the final war against Hagorn and Ether. Notable figures * Bathalumang Ether * Hara Avria of Etheria, Hera of Andal * Hera Andora of Sensa * Hera Juvila of Volo * Hera Odessa of Aega * EvadesIt is not implied in which Etherian tribe or house that Evades had belonged to. Religion Unlike Encantadia who worships Emre, Etheria worshiped Bathalumang Ether alone among the celestial gods of Encantadia. Her direct intervention and easy access by the Etherians made the kingdom prosperous and supreme among the existing kingdoms until its fall from the First Great Encantadia War. Due to Ether's affinity with the Devas Circle of Creation, she is able to restore all of Etheria's infrastructure and guided her disciples to make it prosperous and strong once more. Trivia *The floating palace of Hera Andal in New Etheria seems to be a "mockery" to Devas. Version differences *In the original version, Etheria is located at the center of Encantadia as its capital kingdom before it was destroyed. In this version, it is located at the far west (old location) and later farthest north (new location) instead but not as the capital kingdom of Encantadia. *In this version, there is only one type of Etherian soldier which is serpent-themed. In the original series, there are various types of Etherian soldiers from different tribes, such as the following: **Hera Andal soldiers are based on Roman soldiers **Hera Volo soldiers are based on Arab warriors **Hera Sensa soldiers are based on Turkish warriors **Hera Aega soldiers are all women and they're based on Amazon warriors *In the original series, each tribe comprising Etheria has their own insignia. *In the third book of the original series, Ether resurrected the undead Etherian soldiers (except Hera Aega soldiers). References Category:Kingdoms Category:Etheria